Tekken 3 : Love Never Dies
by Twinkling Cyber Berri
Summary: The third installment of My Tekken Story series, melinas been dead for a year or has she? Heihachi is up to his old tricks again what will he do now? jinxOC


Tekken 3: Love Never Dies

** It's been years since I've updated this thing I swore I would make a story for every Tekken Namco came out with well now im like 3 games behind I guess I figured no one reads this crap and the series is dead... ne who since I'm bored and I came up with a whole plot, again Im sorry if your fav char is a bad guy, paired weird, got their personality wrong or isnt even in the story is a wimp or I kill them off because I hate them. Leave me a review on your way out PLEASE!**

It had been almost a year since Melina died.. no was murdered by her father Brian Fury. Since then Jin fell into a deep sadness he wouldn't speak to anyone ,he'd fly into a rage over anything. Many things had changed over time Inu-Yasha and his friends went back to the feudal era, Anna and Lee moved out of the house, so did Xiaoyu. Leaving Jin alone in the house, he sat in front of the fire place staring at the crackling flames, he hardly slept he barely ate. Anna came over to fix his meals and check up on him once in a while. Jin blamed himself for what happened, he replayed it in his mind over and over again _Brian leapt charged forward and pulled a knife on Melina before she could react the blade pierced her heart when he took out the blade small circular object fell out of her heart along with Melina. Jin rushed to Melina's aid. "Don't move," he ordered. "Jin," she whimpered in pain as silent tears made their way down Melina's cheek. "Shh, it's okay", he tried to calm her down. He didn't know what to do. She was bleeding pretty badly...."Don't speak love" whispered Jin in her ear,Melina smiled and out stretched her hand to touch his cheek as she did Melina's eyes closed Jin felt her go limp in his arms. "Melina wake up!" begged Jin "Wake up honey I need you to stay here with me!" he pleaded ..._

Today as usual Jin was lost in thought the curtains drawn the whole house was dark and quiet, not like when Melina was alive, her laughter resounded through the house it was like a jingling of a silver bell making the whole house sparkle, suddenly Jin's thoughts were scattered by a knock on the front door "Who is it?!" he shouted from his seat not bothering to get up "Its me!" replied a familiar female voice "Anna Williams", Jin stood up and unlocked the front door and let Anna in who was carrying an armful of groceries, she removed her coat and went into the kitchen to begin making Jin's food.

Meanwhile deep in the mountains of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi sat in front of a large scroll deep in meditation on the waxed wooden floor, the only light was from the many candles that sat around something covered in a sheet, setting off an eerie light casting of an atmosphere of suspense and fear.

Heihachi's thoughts were interrupted by an elderly bald man he wore a white lab coat and thick rimmed glasses his name was , since his name was so hard to pronounce people just called him Dr. B he was Mishima Zaibatsu's top scientist; Dr. B holding something in his arms wrapped in a white cloth, "Yes?" said Heihachi opening one eye not appreciating bieng interrupted in the middle of his meditation. "Sir, we've found it..." Said Dr.B nervously holding the object in his hand, Heihachi stood up Dr. B gave Heihachi the object and excused himself. Heihachi carefully unwrapped the white cloth to reveal a tattered looking book written in ancient Japanese symbols, an evil smile played across his face, " And so it begins" he said turning to the object under the sheet from where he was meditating.

"Damn!" Anna said as she looked in the grocery bag " I forgot the soy sauce"Anna frowned

" Jin would you do me a favor and go to the store for me and get some soy sauce?"

Jin looked up from the couch and gave a slight nod, he picked up his jacket and headed out the door.

Jin decided to walk, at this time of day traffic would be a nightmare and would make this simple chore take longer than it was necessary.

Ling Xiaoyu was walking down the street, she was taking the route she and Melina used to take when they walked home Xiaoyu sighed as she got to the corner of the market place, as usual it was bustling with shoppers, families and bargain hunters. She walked through the crowds suddenly something caught her eye "Melina?!" she said looking up ahead she couldn't believe her eyes, up ahead standing serenely was Melina dressed in her school uniform just as she had when she was alive " No you're dead" thought Xiaoyu, without thinking Xiaoyu pushed her way through the crowd " Melina!" she called again "Melina!".'Melina" turned around smiled at Xiao and began to walk away "Wait!" Xiao called out to her friend, by the time she'd reached her she'd disappeared in a group of shoppers crossing the street. "Was I dreaming?" Thought Xiao "Or was she really..." Xiao turned around and made a mad dash towards the house that once belonged to Jin and Melina.

Jin paid for the soy sauce and made his way back down the street he looked towards the marketplace where he had first run into Melina,  
"_Oh, I'm so sorry, really, I should have been watching where I was going," she said rubbing her head. "No, it's quite alright. I'm sorry I didn't see you there,"...._

he smiled for a moment reminiscing, when suddenly as if taken out of his dreams there in the market place staring at him was Melina dressed in her school uniform just like he remembered her. No one else seemed to notice her she smiled at Jin and began to walk away "Melina!" he cried out as he pushed his way through the crowd "Melina" he called out again, as she crossed the street a large truck passed blocking his view and Melina vanished just as she came.

Xiao burst through the door scaring Anna half to death " I saw her!" Ling said breathlessly " Saw who?"asked Anna stirring the ingredients shed just thrown into the pan, "Melina" said Xiao "You know that's impossible, you were there that night" replied Anna not looking up at her if Xiao would have come closer she would have seen Anna was crying " Now I don't want to hear anymore about that nonsense" Anna said firmly "But--" Ling began Anna threw down the spoon" I SAID THATS ENOUGH!" said Anna cutting her off , after a few moments Anna regained composure and began talking normally again "want to stay for dinner?" she asked picking up the spoon again and began stirring the ingredients "No thanks Anna" replied Xiao quietly and silently made her way to the door, On her way out she nearly ran headfirst into Jin " You look like you've seen a ghost" said Xiao, Jin simply smiled and made his way past Xiaoyu.

Heihachi sat in his dojo, surrounded by the now dimming candles reading a passage in the book he'd just been given. Suddenly the object covered in the sheet began to stir, the sheet fell away to reveal it was the once deceased Kazuya , Heihachi smiled "Welcome back my son" he said ,Kazuya smiled back one eye shone red...

Jin sat pondering at Melina's grave atop the lonely hill, "Why are you doing this to me?"Jin thought as he stared at the gravestone as if it would answer him back " Are you punishing me for not being able to protect you?" he though. Just then a small breeze blew carrying with it a few petals from a blossom tree and a familiar scent, that of lavender and plum blossom. "That was Melina's scent" Jin thought, suddenly a fresh stream of tears found themselves running down Jin's cheeks. He could feel the Devil gene within him start to pulsate. The field was getting blurry slowly everything went black...

Kazuya struck the punching bag in the dojo fiercely, with his pleased father looking over his shoulder

"So what did you do to bring me back?"asked Kazuya wiping his sweat with a towel Heihachi held up the book Dr.B had given him "I had an excavation done in Egypt"Explained Heihachi "As you know the Egyptians and the Pharaohs learned the secrets to harness the power of life and death" he continued

" With the help of this book and my scientists we have brought you back to life" said Heihachi "What was the point of that?" asked Kazuya " It was just a test to see if the book actually worked"replied Heihachi self-satisfied with the results. It suddenly dawned on Kazuya what his father intended to use the book for "How are we going to get close enough with out anyone seeing us?" asked Kazuya "You leave that to me" Heihachi reassured his son.

Jin returned home, Anna had left, cleaned the kitchen left his plate on the counter and put the leftovers in the fridge.

Night fell a group of workers with the Mishima Zaibatsu logo on their uniforms snuck across the field like thieves in the night led by Heihachi and Kazuya. They stopped at the lonely grave site atop the hill where a cherry blossom tree stood in memory of someone. "Tear it down and start digging" ordered Heihachi , the workers hesitantly approached the gravestone marked 'Melina' "Umm boss this is a grave don't you think we shouldn't disturb it?"asked the worker " You're not getting paid to think you're just getting paid to work now do it!" barked Heihachi, the workers began to plunge their shovels in to the earth until one of the tools hit something hard...

The next morning Jin awoke quite sore and turned on the TV, it was a news report about a mysterious grave robbing last night, the authorities believed it was the work of some local cult doing some sort of satanic ritual, Jin clenched his fists he knew who was behind this , and he knew the grave site was Melina's "But what in the hell could they want with her body?" Jin thought "She's useless to them now that shes dead, the program wont work unless she's alive" he recalled, suddenly the door to Jin's room burst open it was Lee "Its all over the news" he said "Yea I know the grave robbing bit"replied Jin rubbing his head "I know about that" said Lee grabbing the remote and changing the channel just in time for him to see the news of a break in at one of the buildings owned by the Mishima Zaibatsu, nothing was taken but the entire facilities were destroyed. "Who did this?" asked Jin, hid friend remained silent for a moment before answering "Who did this?" Jin repeated " You did"replied Lee Jin laughed for a moment "That's impossible, I've been home all night" replied Jin, Lee yanked the bed sheet off of Jin to reveal his hands were injured, he had scratches and bruises all over his body. Jin was at a loss for words. "Its getting worse" said Lee forbiddingly...

The room slowly came into focus, it smelled sterile almost like a hospital with none of the warmth, there was a face staring back it slowly came into focus it was Heihachi, Melina bolted awake and scooted away from him, only to bump into Kazuya she winced and moved away from him as well "Where am I?" she thought, she looked around she saw she was in some sort of hospital room wearing a white hospital gown , "I died how in blazes did you bring me back? And why?" asked Melina baffled, scared and angry "All in due time" Heihachi again satisfied with the result he made his way out the door followed by his son, the door closed and locked with a soft electronic 'click'.

Melina slid down behind the door, she buried her face in her hands and cried.

Lee helped his friend Jin, just then Anna walked in startling them both, "What happened here?" she asked staring at the first aid-kit near the couch. " What are you doing here?" Lee asked " I came to see if Jin had seen the news about the grave robbing incident" Anna replied " Yea" replied Jin as he winced when Lee applied some ointment to the cuts on Jin's ribs. " I have a feeling Heihachi is up to his old tricks again" replied Anna "But why Melina, shes dead shes of no use to them anymore" she said, Jin was about to say something but Lee roughly applied some more ointment on his cuts to stop him from talking " REALLY, its disgusting they wont let that poor girl rest in peace" said Lee finishing up wrapping the gauze on Jin's hand's "What happened?" asked Anna " He pushed himself too hard while training" said Lee cutting in.

Anna shot them both a suspicious look then went into the kitchen.

Xiaoyu stood in shock as she watched the news, "Grave robbing"repeated Xiaoyu as she watched the news in her room " What in the hell are they up to?" thought Xiaoyu as she ate lunch and watched TV.

After finishing her meal, Xiaoyu changed out of her pajamas, grabbed her bag and headed out the door

She later arrived at Jin's house "Hey..." she began "Yea,yea we already know about the grave robbing" said Lee "I was going to say 'Hi', and then ask about that" replied Ling Xiaoyu irritated at being cut off

Melina sat at the edge of the bed staring at the wall in the windowless hospital room, when suddenly the door 'swooshed' open behind her , it was Heihachi, Kazuya ,Dr. B and a Bruce-Lee 'look alike' his name was "Forrest Law".

Melina scooted away from the group " Come now Melina this isn't going to hurt one bit"said Dr. B setting the metal brief case down on the edge of the bed, Melina retreated to the opposite corner of the room. Heihachi gave a small nod, Kazuya and Law grabbed Melina's wrists and held her down while Dr. B placed a collar around her neck once it was securely in place Heihachi gave another nod they released her, Melina took a swing at Law, whom immediately dodged the blow, Kazuya joined in only to receive a rather fierce kick from Melina, the young girl saw her chance to escape she bolted for the door she suddenly stopped as if some unforeseen force stopped her legs from working, she writhed in pain, Heihachi smiled as he held a small silver remote in his hand "That should keep you in line till we can deal with your wretched boyfriend"Heihachi smiled "My team designed that necklace especially for you, we cant have u escaping while we try to rebuild the C.R.P" he said "Its designed to cause the program in your body to activate and cause you pain with a push of this button"

"And don't try ripping off the necklace you'll only hurt yourself"warned Dr. B, Melina lay there on the floor her hair covered her face otherwise they would have seen she was silently crying, The men stepped over Melina and closed the door locking her in once again.

Jin was leaning back on the couch resting from his injuries,(Anna, Lee and Xiaoyu had left to go buy groceries for tonights dinner) when he heard a small beep he went upstairs and checked his laptop, there was an icon on the screen indicating he had a message, with an attachment, Jin clicked on it,it was from a no name address the email read:

_I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long...._

Jin clicked the attachment, it was picture of Melina sitting at the edge of the bed, her wearing only a nightshirt, she was looking away from the camera

he felt as though something dropped in to the pit of his stomach "It can' be..."Thought Jin, " She's dead I saw her, his must be a trick..." thought Jin trying to ease himself, later that day Anna, Ling and Lee returned from the grocery store to find the living room empty "He's probably upstairs" said Anna reassuring Ling and Lee. Anna placed the bag on the table and went upstairs to check on Jin just to make sure he was okay, she found him asleep the laptop still open Annas eyes widened with horror she saw the picture of Melina the anonymous person had sent Jin as Anna reached for the laptop Jin suddenly bolted awake and grabbed Anna's wrist suddenly causing her to scream, Lee bolted upstairs followed by Ling

Jin let go of her wrist Anna backed away from him " What the hell is the matter with you?!" Demanded Ling Xiaoyu Jin remained silent motionless. "I- i-..." he began and bolted out the door and out of the house...

Dr.B knocked nervously on the door "Come in" boomed Heihachi, " What is it Boscanovich?" asked Heihachi in a bored tone looking over some documents " It's about Melina sir,"said Dr.B Heihachi looked up from his work.

" Whats the matter has she escaped?" asked Heihachi with a tinge of anger in his voice " No,No its... sputtered the doctor

"Well OUT WITH IT BOSCANOVICH!"Boomed Heihachi demanding an answer "It seems bringing Melina back to life has a set back..." Began explaining Dr.B "What kind of set back" asked Heihachi his patience thinning faster than a block of salted ice " It seems the "life loan" isn't permanent and well she has only a month to live and judging by the amount of time thats passed shes only got... two weeks left... "WHAT?!" roared Heihachi standing up to his full height"Does this mean my son will...?" "no, thanks to the Devil gene in him" replied Dr. B "The b-book doesnt have a ritual for making it permanent" explained Dr.B " There must be a way to make this permanent otherwise it was just a waste of time" said Heihachi sitting back down attempting to calm down "There is a way"said Dr.B "if we merge Melina's DNA with the Devil Gene the process would become permanent"

Heihachi looked up at him "Well why not use my son Kazuya" suggested Heihachi "He doesnt match her blood type"replied Dr.B "Then the only other person is Jin...", Heihachi's mouth contorted into a twisted evil smile, a plan was brewing in his mind. Dr.B excused himself he paused for a moment "There is one other thing, if we were to merge Melinas DNA with that of the devil gene she could lose her mind in the process I.E complete and total insanity" warned Dr.B Hei Heihachi was looking over some papers before he answered " Do whatever you need to do Melina's sanity is of no concern to me", Heihachi picked up the phone near his desk , pressed a button"Get Kazuya in here" he said into the speaker.

Jin sat on the bench for a long while, "What WAS going on with him, why did he suddenly attack Anna

like that.." so man questions raced through Jin's mind, but something was very clear the devil gene in him was getting stronger and taking over, "Melina my angel" he whispered under his breath, Jin could almost see Melina sitting on the bench with her text book on her lap writing in her note book, shed look up and see Jin and smile or laugh....

" C'mon move... do something!" ordered Kazuya holding a camcorder with one hand and jabbing Melina's shoulder with the other, the young woman wouldn't budge she simply sat on the edge of the bed looking at the floor her eyes devoid of light, lifted her head for a moment to look up at the Camera then she looked down again. Kazuya reached in side his pocket and pressed a button Melina jerked suddenly and fell off the edge of the bed , her hair fell over her face, she was staring daggers into Kazuya through a small part in her hair. She lept at Kazuya he pinned her with one foot and zoomed in on her face she struggled and clawed at his leg "C'mon scream for Jin, show him how much you miss him Meli " taunted Kazuya zooming in on her face again, she lunged at him Kazuya pressed the button in his pocket immobilizing her again " Now I know what Inu-Yasha felt like" thought Melina bitterly. Kazuya turned the camera on himself "Now Jin if you ever want to see your precious Melina again come to her old grave site, We'll settle it there.... and Kazuya shut off the camcorder. Melina sat on the edge of the bed again looking at the floor with her sad eyes.

The next Morning Jin went outside to get the newspaper, that's when he noticed an small odd rectangular package next to the news paper it didn't have a return address all it said was 'Jin' in big red letter on the package, Jin went inside , Put the newspaper on the table and opened the package inside was a disc on top of it was scrawled' play me' Jin put it into his laptop, it was the video Kazuya had shot a day earlier. Jin watched in rage his fists clenched up, Xiaoyu walked in through the door , she ducked just in time to avoid being hit by a chair that shattered to pieces on the wall " Hi Jin" said Ling in a flat tone taking off her shoes. "HE HAS HER" Jin boomed as he came down the stairs, " HE WANTS A FIGHT HES GOING TO GET IT" roared Jin, after several minutes of talking (and Jin smashing more things) Xiao called Anna, who rushed right over with Lee "There's something you have to see" began Jin.

Melina was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling when the door to her room opened again it was Heihachi with a team of nurses, and other people that looked like they didn't belong in a medical facility. "Get her cleaned up by sunset, shes got a very important date" said Heihachi with a smile that Melina didn't like at all.

Back at the house no one spoke Anna was in shock and on the verge of tears, Lee's face was blank Jin was once again filled with rage, Xiao was in shock as well "Well now whats our next move" said Anna regaining her composure "I'm going to face Kazuya"said Jin firmly "Damn it Jin you pigheaded fool!" shouted Lee " Its a trap and you damn well know it!" he said " I don't care!" Jin roared standing up to his full height causing Ling to scurry behind the bed. " Its my fault Melina's dead in the first place and now that Heihachi's brought her back I want to make things right!" Jin shouted "Well you acting like a damn fool isn't going to help her, we have to think!" Anna butted in.

Night fell Melina stood in the field Heihachi watching her like a guard dog his hand on the remote button to shock her just in case she pulled any of her shenanigans, Kazuya stood near the van watching Melina as well. she had been changed out of her night gown into a black skirt that stopped mid thigh, a pair of loose socks and a black coat with a yellow scarf to shield her from the cold and hide the collar.

"Where are they" thought Heihachi impatiently , he was going over everything that could have gone wrong or Kazuya did wrong when suddenly a figure appeared in the distance, Melina looked up with hopeful eyes, her expression brightened when she saw it was Jin. "Jin!" she called out happily with out thinking she rushed over to him, she only made it half way before Heihachi pressed the button and Melina toppled face first in the dirt in pain, Heihachi laughed cruelly as he watched the young girl fall, Kazuya retrieved her and set her down in front of Heihachi.

"Kazuya, I'm here lets settle this once and for all!" shouted Jin ,Kazuya stepped forward and picked up Melina and carried her forward throwing her in front of Jin, he gave his father a puzzled expression "What the hell are you doing" demanded Jin "I said we'd settle this, but I never said WHO you'd be settling this with" laughed Kazuya; Kazuya turned his attention to Melina kneeling on the grass "Get up, fight him" Kazuya said kicking Melina gently "No" she said defiantly "I said fight him!" demanded Kazuya "Go fuck yourself!" Melina replied as rebelliously as ever. Heihachi pressed the button Melina jolted and fell forward, Jin stepped forward but Heihachi raised the control showing that if he took another step he would press the button again, Kazuya picked her up and put her on her feet, removed her coat(she had a black baby tee underneath) the collar shone a pale blue on her neck "Why are you doing this?" asked Jin "If I cant end the world I'll settle for ending yours!" said Heihachi.

Melina stood up and got into a fighting stance "if you lose I'll press this button until you die!" threatened Heihachi, Melina was nervous her hands were trembling, "I'm sorry" she whispered to Jin, she charged forward and aimed a chop to his side, Jin blocked it he could see the tears forming in her eyes as she was fighting him she didn't want to do this.

Jin grabbed her arm and had her in a hold, flipped her on her back and pinned her by getting on top of her, grabbed the collar on her neck and tried to rip it apart he was discouraged by a sever jolt that hurt Melina and Jin as well. "Just let me go..." whispered Melina " I lost you once, I wont lose you again" whispered Jin in Melina's ear, he grabbed the collar again an pulled it apart with all his might, Heihachi pressed the button both Jin and Melina got shocked Jin wouldn't let go, something in him was stirring, his eyes went black Melina could feel the collar coming apart , strange symbols began to snake their way onto Jin's body, his hands were becoming claws, suddenly the collar snapped in two at the same moment black feathery wings exploded out of his back. Melina sat up rooted to the spot it finally hit her : The devil gene in Jin had finally taken over.

Suddenly there were lights from the sky from a helicopter. Jin roared at them with an inhuman voice she could hear voices all around her, a radio everything seemed to spin then everything went black.

When Melina awoke she was in a hospital,hooked up to an I.V Jin was no where to be found the room looked the identical as the one shed been kept it at the Mishima Zaibatsu compound, but at the same time something was different. Suddenly the door to the room opened with a soft 'hiss' a man with black hair, thin framed glasses entered the room holding a clipboard "Ah good you're awake" said the man cheerfully, writing something on the clipboard. On the back was an octagon symbol in front of it was a big red and silver capital 'G' .

"Where am I?" Melina asked " Ah that, well you're safe now"replied the scientist/doctor "You're in 'G' corporation's medical facility" " How long-- "A week and a half" replied the man cutting her off " That means I only have 3 days to--- "We took genetic material from Jin and injected it into you, you should be fine now" said the scientist cutting her off again "As for Jin he's safe as well" continued the Scientist "When can I see him?" asked Melina "You can't" replied the Scientist "Why not?" asked Melina becoming impatient. He didn't answer her he wrote something else on the clipboard and walked out of the room without another word.

Meanwhile on the docks of Hong Kong....

a scruffy looking man with a salt and pepper beard was shouting orders, next to him was a crate marked 'Danger Live Animal' "Hurry up and get this crate loaded on the ship!"he shouted, next to him was a man from the G corporation. "Take very good care of it or its your ass old man" warned the man form the G corporation "Whatever" the old man replied waving off the man from G corporation.

The man from G corporation got into a black SUV and drove off, the crate was loaded on to a large Cargo ship headed for Russia.

The next morning Melina sat up in bed still in the "hospital" thinking about Jin and where he could be suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the door to her room opening again, it was the same man that had come in yesterday, "You're free to go" said the Doctor "what about Jin?" Melina asked as she was handed the form for her release "I'm sorry, he didn't make it" said the doctor , he took the form and left the room once again. She was in shock, fresh tears ran down her cheeks, Melina buried her head in the pillow and cried.

The ship was battered by a sudden storm that seemed to come from nowhere the hull of the large ship was being battered by the enormous waves. "Cover those damn crates!" shouted the captain, as crew members scrambled to save themselves and the cargo. From deep inside the cargo hold, little did they know something was stirring from its sleep, one crew member stood "guard" in the cargo hold suddenly _BAM!_, the crew member was jerked awake by a loud sound,_ BAM!_ There it was again followed by loud scratching sounds, _BAM_! The man got up to investigate, he reached the cargo hold to find the large Box "DANGER LIVE ANIMAL" broken "Shit its loose" thought the man as he shone the flashlight around the dark cargo hold to search for the animal, he could hear a strange sound "great it got into the jerky supply" thought the man sourly as he turned the corner he came face to face with a pair of glowing red eyes....

The next morning Melina was released from the Hospital, she opened the door to the cab the G corporation doctor had called for her since she didn't know if the number to her old house was the same, she walked down the stone path just like she had, Melina walked up to the front door just as she was a bout to knock the door opened and Melina cam face to face with Anna, "ah, Hi Mom"Melina said nervously unsure of what to say, Anna grabbed Melina and held her tightly Melina began to cry uncontrollably "He's gone mom" said Melina between sobs "they said he died"

Anna hushed her Melina continued as Anna led her back into the house....

To be continued in Tekken 4


End file.
